


Peace, for the Princess

by OddCoupleFan



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Political Alliances, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddCoupleFan/pseuds/OddCoupleFan
Summary: A mysterious person from the "future" tells Moon Butterfly to make a peace treaty with The Lizard in order to end the conflict.  Sadly the stranger insisted Moon would have a son, so Moon thought her end of the deal was safe. When little Star is born, Moon is beside herself with guilt. Wanting her daughter to have a full and fun life, she uses her training of the wand as an excuse to send her from Mewni. But what happens when Toffee comes to collect his end of the deal?





	1. What the future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon has a visitor from the future that changes how she handles Toffee the first time.

 

We need to go war!" 

"We need to sign the treaty!"

"Yelling feels very good right now!"

 

Moon rubbed her temples as a growing headache from the bickering of the counsel stabbed at her patience. At least River was kind enough to suggest the leave it to her, but the over-dramatic Count Mildrew stated she was unstable to make such a decision and the ranting began again. Finally losing the last string of her patience, she declared her decision would be made the next day. Retreating to her room, with the apology meat given to her by River who had been kind enough to check on her, but not press her for her feelings about her mother, she sulked and pondered what to do. Just as Moon was about to open the  _Book of Spells_ and speak to Glossaryck, a chill of magic filled the air and a voice called from behind her. 

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" Moon whipped around violently, scepter already aimed at the cloaked stranger standing in the shadows. He, as least she assumed from the voice, was small in stature and wore a tattered grey cloak clearly three sizes too big for them. 

 

"Who are you and how dare you enter the chambers of a lady unannounced?!" Moon barked, her regal voice she had been practicing since becoming queen. 

 

"Don't worry. I am of no threat to you Queen Moon of Mewni. I am here to help you prevent a most dangerous future." The stranger raised his hands in submission, but even then, the clock covered their body. 

 

" _You're_ from the future?" Moon inquired, a bit confused and doubtful. 

 

"If you don't believe me, look outside, or even behind you." Keeping her scepter on the hooded figure, she turned her head to look back to the  _Book of Spells_ , and was startled to see the pages that had been flipping to reveal Glossaryck were stuck in the air, as unmoved as stone. Quickly she went to the window and saw a crow stuck in the air, guards frozen in step and even the flames of the torches refused to flicker. 

 

"The Time Freezing spell!" Moon gasped; not even she had learned that spell yet. 

 

"Indeed, a spell that has come in quite handy lately."

 

"But only people of the royal family are allowed to learn the spells of the book!" Moon scratched her head in confusion, frustrated in how this stranger knew so much. 

 

"Actually, it is with the permission of Glossaryck that I have knowledge to this power. But that is not the issue here. It is what Glossaryck intends to do." The stranger walked across the room and jumped up into her powder station stool before continuing, "He dances around truths and plays with minds. He may seem like a friend, but do not trust him!"

 

"But, Glossaryck... he has always been an aid to the Queens of Mewni," Moon sat on her bed across from her visitor, her wand lowered as she felt he posed no threat. 

 

"Yes, and look at what had happened to so many of them. Such as your  _mother_ ," Moon felt a lump in her throat as the fresh wound of her mother's death itched at her heart. "I beg pardon, it is not my intention to upset you. But please listen for I do not have much time to stay in the past." Moon nodded, and the stranger continued, "In his  _sorrow_ , Glossaryck with turn the pages to the forbidden chapter of Queen Eclipsa."

 

"T-the Queen of Darkness!" Moon interjected. 

 

"Yes. You will go speak to her to learn a spell to kill one who is immortal. You must  _not_  do this!" For the first time since they met, the stranger sounded... scared? angry?

 

"Why? What happens?"

 

"She shall force you to make a contract with her. For you to learn the spell, you will have to vow to free her once your enemy is dead." Moon paled at the thought. Everyone knew, at least the stories and nightmares whenever the former Queen was mentioned. To have her set free....

 

"But what can I do? I... I'm just a kid! I don't even know what boy I like, much less how to run a country!" Moon grabbed at her long side bangs and covered her face with them in frustration. 

 

" _That,_ your majesty, is what I have come to help you with," The stranger declared. Moon pushed her hair back into place, attentive her newest confidant. 

 

"What should I do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Queen is late," the Captain of the Guard state the obvious as the Magical High Commission gathered early in the morning. 

 

"Look!" River exclaimed as he pointed out the window, where they could all see Moon astride her pig-goat Lil Chauncey. 

 

Entering the Camp, Moon kept her expression calm, almost bored, as the army surrounded her. She calmly dismounted from her position and prepared a picnic, right there on the battlefield. 

 

"Uh, can we help you?" A tall green Septarian asked, arms folded and looking down on the new Queen of Mewni, who simply cut into her apology meat. 

 

"I wish to speak to the General." She stated, before taking another bite of her food. She wasn't surprised by the mockery she received, nor the order for them to desist. The waves of soldiers split for their leader, all eyeing him with pride and admiration. It was no surprise that The Lizard was indeed another Septarian, his hide more a grew blue and long brushed back black hair. 

 

"Hello Princess," He graciously bowed, a bit of mockery in his smile but still appearing polite.  

 

"I assume you are, The Lizard." 

 

"Yes, but you may call me, Toffee." 

 

"Toffee? How's that better?"

 

"What do you want?" Toffee sighed, clearly annoyed about her commentary. 

 

"I wish to speak with you about a peace treaty." Moon declared, brushing dirt off her armor skirt a she rose, once again earning laughter from the army and a smirk from their leader. 

 

"Your mom tried that with our so-called king, and you saw how  _that_  turned out!" The green Septarian barked out, earning more chuckles. 

 

"Rasticore," Toffee calmly said, signaling him to stand down, which was quickly obeyed, "Though I have to agree,  _princess._ What makes you think a peace treaty will work at all?"

 

"Because it is going be between  _you_  and  _I_ ," that seemed to get the general's attention, since one of his eyebrow ridges raised in curiosity. "It is clear your king doesn't know what his people want, or else so many of would not have broken away from him. The treaty between he and my mo- the late queen clearly was unsatisfactory. So, shall we discuss a new treaty?" Moon kept her cool, but she also held her breath as the army looked to their leader with anticipation. 

 

"Shall we take this to my tent then, your highness? Rasticore shall come and be witness. Do you have one for your side?" 

 

"N-no but-"

 

"Queen Moon!" All looked to behind Moon, where Prince River Johansen rushing towards them on his warnicorn. He halted at Lil Chauncey's side and leaped off his steed, ready to pull his sword out and step in front of Moon. 

 

"River!" Moon quickly place a hand on his, stopping him from starting a fight, which by the hissing and growling behind her, many of the monsters wanted. "Ahem, River of the Johansens will be my witness to the negotiations."

 

"W-wait I what?" River looked to her and then to the Septarians standing impatiently for them the proceed. 

 

"Just trust me River, like you did before." Moon whispered, pleading that he have the same faith in her that he had at the council meeting. He gently nodded and all four proceeded into the tent, Moon, and River both a bit shaken by the curtains of skulls that separated them from the army's ears. 

 

"So," Toffee started, taking off his skull shoulder pads and setting them on a table of weapons, "What did you have in mind with this treaty?" He took to a large red cushioned chair behind his mapping and strategy table and leaned against it on his elbows, impatiently waiting for her answer as she gawked at the lavished arrangements he had for such a small tent. 

 

"W-well *ahem* I guess we should start with why you were displeased with the last treaty." Moon replied, answering his inquiry with her own. Rasticore brought her a chair from the corner to sit across from his leader. She nodded in thanks and sat down, River taking to her side as Rasticore did Toffee's. 

 

"You mean that joke on parchment? Please, our king was practically surrendering all of our land!" Toffee seethed, fists clenching on the table, "We would be scattered to the winds with nothing but marsh, the frozen wastelands and desert. How fair do you think that is?" He sat up and folded his arms, his eyes daring her to argue. 

 

"I wasn't aware to the delegations between out past leaders, so I cannot say what I believe was originally offered," Moon looked down, a bit ashamed of hearing the Mewnians seemed to be in the lesser light of the conflict. 

 

"Feh, spoken like a true politician," Toffee scoffed, Rasticore eyeing down at him in questioningly before going back to his stare down with River. "What we want, since you asked, is for freedom. Freedom to be on our land, practice our ways and not be hunted like animals." 

 

"Monsters fight with knights for attacking our villages! It is retaliation!" River interjected, earning a hiss from Rasticore and a silencing stare from Moon. 

 

"And tell me, son of the Johansens, how many knights have earned their titles by attacking monsters in their own homes? Taking them as trophies?!" Rasticore snarled, getting his own silencing hand from Toffee. 

 

"Enough of this," Toffee growled, "Even I admit there are some things our sides will never agree upon."

 

"I agree, if we keep this up there will never be a solution," Moon turned to River, "Sir Johansen, would you please go out to Lil' Chauncey and retrieve the grey scroll tube from the left saddlebag?"

 

"Sir Johansen?" River blushed at her titling him with such rank, "Y-yes your grace!" And he hurried out of the tent, hesitating with a shudder at the skull curtains before running out of the tent. 

 

"You forgot to bring it in here with you?" Toffee smirked, chuckling at the new ruler's inexperience. Moon thankfully didn't have to blush for long with River running back in with the scroll tube. Moon took it and removed the aged parchment, unrolling it on the table for Toffee to overlook. 

 

"It's simple really," She started with confidence, "You and your army go back to your land, untouched by Mewnians,  _for now,_  and in thirty years’ time the contract will take effect. For immortals like yourselves I am sure those years will go by like a week goes by for us Mewnians." 

 

"And what exactly are our benefits?" Rasticore asked, more Toffee than Moon as he tried to read the contract over his leader's shoulder. 

 

"This is a game of chance you are playing  _Queen Moon,_ " Toffee didn't look up from the paper as he spoke, "It all comes down to if you have a son or daughter, or even if you  _have_  a child." 

 

"And why do we have to wait for you to have a kid?" Rasticore growled. 

 

"Pardon me if I don't feel comfortable being so close in relation to creature who killed my mother," Moon glared at the standing Septarian, "I know I shall have a child within the time on the contract, and you are right, I can't determine which one I shall have, but you have your benefits with each one either way."

 

"I should say one more than the other," He finally put down the document and met her eyes, "And what makes you think I will sign this and play this game?"

 

"Because you already have," Moon declared with a huff before taking a deep breath to calm herself, "I know you sign this, in the  _future._ " At this Toffee's eyes seemed to have some curiosity bloom, though some were not so calm.

 

"Impossible," Rasticore snarled, "There is no way you could know this. And even if what you say is true and you can see the future, then you know what kind of brat you have! That isn't fair-"

 

"Enough!" Toffee's voice raised, a hint of a hiss to silence his second in command.

 

"Believe what you want General Toffee, Commander Rasticore," Moon took the feather pen out of its inkwell and signed the parchment, showing her resolve to end the conflict, "But you are correct, I did not look into the future, the future came to me. And you do sign this contract, after years and years of bloodshed on  _both_ sides." She turned the document back to facing her enemy, hoping her resolve would rub off on him, "If you are indeed a leader of the people, would you not want to avoid the suffering that happens in the future and sign now?"

 

Toffee was silent, staring her down with a scowl, insulted she questioned what kind of leader he was. Keeping eye contact with the young ruler, he grabbed the feather pen and signed the parchment, ignoring Rasticore's rumbling of disagreement. 

 

"Then we are in agreement." Moon declared, standing and offering her hand in peace. Her hand was wrapped in a rough hide hand, claws itching at her skin. When they let go, Rasticore and River reluctantly shook hands as well. As the four of them made their way out of the tent, Toffee leaned down to whisper to Moon,

 

"I do hope  _you_ are a leader of honor and do not know what child you will bear? To leave that information out would be most...  _exploitative."_  He casually brushed past Moon to hold the curtain back for her, smiling politely back at her glare she cast at him as she passed him. The entire army was standing around the hill the tent was on, all attentive to their leader as he looked down upon them and cleared his throat. "We have come to an agreement. We shall be packing up and going home. The Mewnians will no longer try to take more land from us, and in turn we shall wait till the next heir of Mewni is born for a combining of our people." The army erupted in a mix of cheers, whispers of confusion and even some growling.  Nonetheless they made a path for the Queen and her comrade to their mounts and let them leave unscathed, the Magic High Commission waiting at the gate of the palace. 

 

"Um, Queen Moon? What exactly was on that treaty?" River asked, a bit hesitant in tone. 

 

"Don't worry, when I have my son, the treaty only gives Toffee the power of a mentor; a member of his tutors and counsel to be the voice of the monsters."

 

"And if you have a daughter?"

 

"I won't." Moon glared at him, relaying that she knew the outcome of the treaty; never showing the questionable emotions in her chest after Toffee's comment about taking advantage of her knowledge. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Queen Moon Butterfly's eyes fluttered open slowly, her body aching and still covered in the cold sweat from labor. She looked around the bedchamber, left alone with nothing but the light of the stars and moon shining through the window. Slowly and sorely she sat herself up in the bed, her thighs squeezing together from the painful throb that came with her movement. Her eyes went to the bassinet next to her birth bed, frightened when she saw it was empty.  _Where is my son?! Did something go wrong?!_  Her natural maternal instincts overthrew her physical pain, and she climbed out of her bed, wrapping a robe around her in her bedgown and limping out the search for her child. 

 

"My Lady! You should be in bed resting," A maid gasped when she saw her queen, who had made it all the way to the main corridor before being seen. 

 

"W-where is my child?" Moon panted, still fighting her pain as the maid quickly took to her side for support. 

 

"The monsters have sent a representative to see the child and report back to Lord Toffee." she replied, still trying to turn the queen around and back to her chambers. 

 

"No! T-take me to them. I need to see my baby!" She ordered, her servant unable to disobey. As she worked her way to the Grand Hall, now faster with assistance, she prayed her son was safe. When the large doors were opened for her by the maid, she pushed her way in, grabbing all in the halls attention. 

 

"Moon my love you shouldn't be up!" River called, handing a small wrapped bundle of cloth, over to Hekapoo. Her baby. 

 

"Let me see him!" Moon cried, nearly collapsing from pushing herself too far, thankfully being caught by her husband. 

 

"Moon," River sighed, unsure of how to tell her what she didn't know. 

 

"I have seen baby," said the monster messenger, a humanoid frog with a thick foreign accent, "I will report to Lord Toffee in order to prepare for future years. Expect letter by eagle if he wishes to come see child." Giving an odd salute, he used dimensional scissors to leave the kingdom. 

 

"Queen Moon, are you all right?" Hekapoo called, walking over to her as she was sat down at one of the dining table chairs. Moon's eyes never left the bundle in her ally’s arms, silently reaching out for it. Hekapoo handed the infant to its mother, and just in time since it had started to wriggle and whimper as it woke from its dream. Moon had a teary smile as she pulled the little creature she had brought into this world to her, but her smile dropped to a look of horror as she the babies cheeks were decorated with two little pink hearts. A girl. She was staring down at her daughter, who opened her bright blue eyes and started to gurgle and wiggle with more energy, instinctively wanting more contact with her mother. 

 

"A....girl...." Moon whispered, taking a finger and rubbing at one of the little hearts on her daughter's cheek.  She licked the finger and rubbed a little harder, as if to was away makeup someone put on her baby to trick her. When the baby started to whimper and cry out in discomfort she stopped, gently bouncing the baby to stop her crying. 

 

"I was thinking we name her Star," River gently said of over her shoulder, smiling down at the beautiful image of his wife and child, who had calmed down. Also seeing this as a touching moment, the Commission decided to leave the family be and left the room. But when they left there was no family embrace, no sweet words about their child's future, just an infant being thrust into River's hands by his wife, who had started shaking and crying herself. 

 

"T-this isn't h-how it was supposed t-to be!" She hiccupped, wiping fervently at her eyes as she tried and failed to stop the tears. 

 

"Love what is wrong?" River asked, a slight "oof” in his voice as his daughter played with his beard, a soft giggle on her lips. 

 

"Oh River, don't you remember?!" Moon shouted in a hurtful rage, though her anger was towards herself and not him. She collapsed deeper into her seat as more grief stabbed her heart. "A son." 

 

"What? What did you say Mooncake?"

 

"He told me I was going to have a son. The stranger from the future. Had....had I known a daughter was.... I never would have brought that treaty to Toffee! Don't you see my love? What I have done to our child before she was even conceived?" River's mind recalled all those years ago, before their wedding and before they had even professed love to each other. The day he was just a shy runt of a Johansen who fell for a young queen. 

 

"B-but you said Toffee will merely be a mentor. A guide for her lessons and reign-"

 

"No. I said he would be that for our son.... but.... for a daughter...."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dark Castle in the Land of Monster's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Yvgeny Bulgolyubo leapt from the whole he had made with his dimension cutters from one Grand Hall to another. Saluting as soon as he landed, he knelt before the Former General, now King of Monsters, who sat patiently on his throne as his servant went through his theatrics. 

 

"My Lord Toffee, I bring joyous news from Castle Mewni. I am sure you are to be most pleased."

 

"Yes, Yes Buff Frog. You have done well. Now the news?" Toffee's fingers drummed on his armrest.

 

"Ah Yes your majesty. Queen Moons has given birth to a healthy little girl. And from what the other Mewman's say she is a beautiful specimen of Mewman baby." Toffee's lips pulled back into a toothy grin, his eyes narrowing in succession and personal satisfaction. Buff Frog felt a bit of sweat from fear form on his brown. 

 

"This  _is_  wonderful news. Thank you Buff Frog, that will be all." 

 

"U-um, King Toffee. I pardon myself, but should we not send letter telling Mewman King and Queen you will be visiting?" Buff Frog asked, a bit of relief in him when his ruler was not annoyed but simple chuckled. 

 

"You may tell them it will be a few more years before I come to see them. After all, it would not feel right to see my future Queen as an infant." 

 


	2. Not Exactly According to Plan

****

"It has been a while since Star contacted us," Moon commented as she and River dined, "I do hope she is alright."

"Oh, she is fine dear, you know how she is," River brushed off his wife's concerns as mere motherly protectiveness. "Besides, that young fellow Marco is with her. He's a good friend and will help her out if she gets in a tight spot." Taking another bite of bird leg, he patted his wife's hand that rested on the table, earning a smile that softened her images. 

"Indeed, we are very lucky she has Marco."

"And who is this,  _Marco?_ " both king and queen jumped from their seats as a stranger entered their dining hall from a dimension hole. Stepping out of the hole was the warrior that haunted Moon's dreams ever since the birth of her child. Instead of his old battle armor, he came wearing a very modern business suit and red tie. He stood there with his arms behind his back, calmly eyeing the couple. 

"Toffee," Moon finally spoke, her voice still shaky from her memories of the last time they spoke, and what his presence meant. 

"So sorry to intrude your highness, but some interesting rumors reached me recently and I felt a personal visit was best." He walked over to the royals as if they were equals, though in this case they were since he had been King of Monsters for quite some time. He sat himself across from River and set up his own dish, not bothering to wait for his hosts to sit down. "I have heard that a certain princess has found the hobby of  _fighting_  monsters, and is currently in the Earth dimension. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to hide her from me,  _your Highness._ " He finally looked to Moon how had sat herself down, buttering a biscuit as he waited for her reply. 

"N-no, no  _Lord_  Toffee," She cleared her throat and took to her glass of wine, "She is merely in that dimension training her magic since she has been given the wand. As for the monster fighting, perhaps you should speak to your people who have been coming after her and the wand." 

"Perhaps," He replied, snapping his fingers, and pointing to his empty glass, which a servant came and filled quickly, "But I had believed this  _Ludo_  to be nothing more than an insect. He is no threat to my empire and clearly from the stories, no match for Star. I quite like how strong she is." He smiled at both River and Moon, "Such strength is needed to be Queen of Mewni  _and_ Monsters."

River never bothered to sit down after being startled by Toffee's entrance, nor did his had move from his sword on his belt, which itched to be drawn. "She has just turned fourteen, she is hardly the age for you to marry her." He growled through his teeth. The other King hardly looked his way as he took another bite of food.

"Age is hardly the issue. She is younger than me either way. And besides, In Monster law she should be of age once her reproductive system has awoken. Or, as I believe you call it,  _Mewberty?"_  Toffee sipped his wine with a raise brow, intrigued by the look that husband and wife gave each other. 

"W-well, as far as I am aware, that has yet to happen," Queen Moon replied, eyeing the Mirror on the Wall, "I am sure Star, Glossaryck or even Marco would let us know if it was happening." 

"Ah, and there is that name again," Toffee lowered his wine before his grip could break the glass, "who is this  _Marco_?" Toffee's claws started to drum on the table as he waited for the answer to the question he repeated; and if there is one thing he didn't stand was repeating himself. 

"He's the young lad whose family is hosting Star while she is staying on Earth," King River explained. He stroked his beard and gave an approving look, more to irritate the lizard than anything else, "A strapping young man. Well-developed fighter too." River made a mental  _point for me_  as he saw Toffee's eyes become predatory in his anger before going back to a calm demeanor. 

"I see, well at least I know she is being taken care of." Toffee sat up and placed the napkin that had been on his lap on the table. "Now if you excuse me I need to go back to my subjects. Queen Moon, King River." Toffee took out his midnight black dimension cutters and left without another word. Moon ran to her mirror as soon as the portal closed. 

"Mirror mirror on the wall, call Star!" 

"Mooncake," River walked up to his wife who was frantically waiting for the mirror to be answered, "Are you sure you want to-"

"We've kept the truth from her long enough, River." Moon said, her eyes downcast in grief, "We tried to let her have some freedom befo-"

"Hello?" The person on the other side wasn't who they were hoping to see. 

"Oh, Glossaryck. Could you get Star? We need to talk to her about something.... i-important." Moon didn't know how to exactly break the news the old mentor of the Queens of Mewni. She never told him of the stranger from the future or how she had come up with a treaty for the ending of the war. How would he feel about it? Would he be offended if he found out she didn't trust him. 

"Oh well, she's busy fixing up mess she made at the school today. Mewberty can be so messy." Glossaryck casually stated, spooning another helping of chocolate pudding. His brow raised when he noticed the color leave both King and Queen's faces. "Is there a problem." 

"M-Mewberty? Already? Are you sure?" River asked, eyeing his wife who had become frozen in her shock. 

"Hm, multiple arms, strange cocoon, kidnapping and encasing every boy in sight.... Yep. I am pretty sure that's Mewberty."

"Moon?" River turned to his wife, unsure of how to handle the situation. 

"Tell Star when she comes home to call us, immediately. I don't care what time it is." She ended the call without waiting for a response, ignoring her husband's questions, and walking out of the hall. She did not stop till she returned to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Moon crumbled; she slid her back down the door, arms around her legs and face buried in her knees, though it did little to muffle her sobs. "Oh Star, I am so sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Phew. Well Marco, I think that covers all of that." Star triumphantly brushed her hands off after tying the last garbage bag of purple hearts and goo together. 

"Well," Marco scratched the back of his head as he looked around at the rest of the damage; the broken lockers, cracked walls and even crushed car, "there is still a lot of damage we have to clean up." 

"Yeah, but the sun is setting and the street lights are coming on. We can go home and come back tomorrow." She grabbed their backpacks and tossed Marco his before starting to skip off ahead of him. 

" _Great,_  just what I want to do with my Saturday." Marco sighed, walking tiredly behind his friend.   _How does she have so much energy after today?_

"Maybe we should stop by  _Stop and Slurp_!" Star called back, giving her infectious smile, "My treat~!" she singsonged 

"Heh, yeah okay, that'll be the day," Marco laughed, catching up to walk side by side with her as they approached the convenience store. 

"Oh! Oh! Marco, look!" She pointed to the top of the roof, where there were some figures moving about and Tiki-torches. "Looks like a party~" she ran over to the side of the building and started climbing the ladder propped up against the wall. 

"Huh, that's weird," Marco eyed the roof suspiciously, but still followed, "There aren't usually any roof parties until the end of the school year." 

"Oh Marco, you don't need a reason to have a party! Sometimes it's fun to chill out and bust some moves!"

"Oh, but there  _is_  a reason for this party, Star Butterfly!" A shrill voice called out from the roof when they reached the top, the light of the small fires revealing the source. 

"Ludo!" Star growled, "You use my love of parties to lure me? For once your plan is clever." Star pointed her wand at her enemy, while Marco took fighting stance. 

"Oh well thank you I- ugh!" Ludo had thought Star's witty banter was an actual compliment, but realized the insult for what it was. "Get her!" he shouted, sending his usual hoard of monsters at the two teens. 

"I think not." All froze in their place, as a strange voice echoed from a void opening behind Ludo, who quickly scurried to hide behind Beard-Deer. First, an amphibious monster jumped out of the portal, standing up and saluting the being that followed after him. Star leaned to the side to look past the hoard of monsters, a curious Marco following suit. 

"Presenting, Lord Toffee of Monster Nation! King of beasts of darkness, Master of-"

"Enough, Buff-frog." Toffee sighed, annoyed enough by the situation; he didn't need his list of titles adding to the headache. All monster's kneeled before him, except for Ludo who had moved to hide behind a trash can: he didn't go unnoticed.  

Star raised a brow at the Septarian that interrupted the battle before it could even begin.  _Since when is there a King of monsters?_ Star had had to attend many boring political meetings and had never heard mention or seen a representative of the "Monster Nation". Marco elbowed her and gave a look that asked  _should we be kneeling too?_  to which she could only shrug in uncertainty. 

"I am curious to see some of my subjects:" He tapped the fingers of one hand with the other as he started to list their crimes, "potentially starting war with an ally nation, performing  _mutiny_  by following orders of another, and worse of all, pure treason by attacking the betrothed of their  _king."_  all the monsters had growing looks of fear on their face, which turned to shock at the last listed crime. All turned their heads toward Star, who had her own look of confusion turn to shock, Marco alongside.  

"L-Lord Toffee forgive us!" one of the monsters called, falling on hand in knee. Other monsters quickly joined in, begging for mercy, and claiming they didn't know better. 

"Silence," Toffee raised a hand and they all obeyed, "you ignoramuses have tried my patience enough, return to your homes before I change my mind and have you all locked up." All nodded fast and ran past him into the portal that remained open, Buff Frog every so often growling or hitting one of them for their incompetence.  

"Ludo," Toffee called to the cowering monster, not even bothering to look in his direction as he finally laid eyes on Star, "That includes  _you."_  The small monster gulped heavily in fear, scurrying behind various items on the roof to keep from the king's wrath and to the portal. Once all of Ludo's group were gone the portal was closed, leaving only Toffee, Star, and their comrades.  _Hm, seems like history on repeat_. "Princess Butterfly," Toffee casually approached her, a soft smile on his face and body language trying to show peace. 

Star eyed the dapper monster approaching her, hesitantly lowering her wand. She gave Marco a nod to lower his own guard. When they were faced to face, she took the hem of her skirt and curtsied, remembering her etiquette. When she rose up she noticed the smile seem to grow on her surprise ally, his eyes softened with approval. He bowed to her and offered a hand, to which she handed over and felt her cheeks flush when surprisingly warm lips pressed to the top of her hand. 

"Um, someone want to tell me what is going on?" Marco finally broke the awkward silence, eyeing between his friend and the stranger. 

"Ah, you must be Marco," Toffee looked down at the boy with raised brow, sizing him up.  _Feh, he doesn't seem like much._ "To answer your blunt question: I am King Toffee, ruler of monsters and Princess Star's fiancé." 

"Wait, what!?" Star took a step back, taken aback by his declaration. 

"I figured your mother didn't tell you, judging from how they reacted when I spoke to them a few hours ago." Toffee remained aloof to Star's reaction. 

"My parents. My  _parents_  knew about this!?" Stars anger started to grow, her magic flaring and hair becoming untamed.  

"Star? Keep cool Star," Marco tried to set a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. 

"Lightning Change Back!" She shouted, teleporting herself and the two males next to her to her room, leaving a confused Buff Frog. She had a mirror call to make.


	3. Mewberty does not equal maturity

 

 

"Mirror mirror on the wall, call Mom!" Star gritted her teeth, foot tapping impatiently as the mirror dialed. They were back in her room, Marco sitting on her beanbag and cautiously watching the monster that was walking about inspecting the place.

 

"So, this is where you have been housing Star? Seems a bit.... _juvenile."_  Toffee looked back at Marco, a smirk at his own insult on his face. 

 

", Star designed this room herself," Marco gave a smirk back, catching onto what Toffee was implying, "this is all  _her."_  and Marco was not let down when Toffee's face fell into a look of embarrassment. Though it went back to neutral quickly, Marco had seen in marked that as a point for him. 

 

"Come on come on come on!" Star growled, the connection taking way too long in her opinion to connect her to her parents. 

 

"Oh! Star, Glossaryck re-laid the mes..." Moon found herself dumbstruck as she eyed Toffee in the background of Star's mirror, having what seemed to be a staring contest with Marco.  "Star. D-do you know that monster in your room?" Moon looked back to her daughter, who was livid and was giving her a look very much the one Moon would give her for letting a wild warnicorn loose in the castle. It felt weird for her, a mother, to receive such a look from her child. 

 

"Oh, we just met," Star sarcastically pretended to be cheerful, "and we had a lovely conversation about how, hee hee, you will find this so so funny," her tone and expression went back to anger, "we are supposedly  _engaged?!"_  once again her hearts on her cheeks lit up, and the magic around her pulsed, bringing both Toffee and Marco's attention to the conversation. 

 

"Star...?" Moon looked averted her eyes in guilt, not sure how to explain the situation; she didn't expect Toffee to and Star to meet before- "Toffee, what do you think you are doing unofficially meeting Star? This is not how this was supposed to happen!"

 

"It's true?" Star's voice had become dangerously silent, her magic dissipating, but she was far from calm. 

 

"I saw an opportunity to step in and give her assistance," Toffee brushed off Moon's glare like dust off his jacket, "and naturally as her soon to be husband I did the  _right_  thing and stepped in." 

 

"Whoa whoa whoa," Marco stomped over and stood between the mirror and Toffee, wanting to address both adults in the room, "Just how soon are we talking here?" 

 

"I hardly think that is any of your busine-"

 

"You lied to me." Star's emotionless voice cut off Toffee and drew everyone's attention to her, whose head was downcast with shaking fists at her side.  

 

"Star?" Moon reached a hand out, almost as if she was there and about to place it on her daughter's shoulder. Star's head snapped up, tears spilling out but a glare of pure rage on her face, and Moon she pulled her hand back as if a snake was about to bite it. 

 

"All this time," Star's voice was shaky, "my whole  _life_...you never told me any of this. Not once, did you think to say, 'oh by the way honey, you are engaged to a monster king'. No. You let me think I... I had a choice. You even let me date Tom for crying out loud!"

 

"Whose Tom?" Toffee asked, his own glare aimed at Moon for letting another court her daughter while their arrangement was in place. 

 

"That's not the point!" Star snapped at him, making him a bit surprised (though he didn't show it other than a brow raised) "My whole life has been lied to! How many other lies are there,  _mom?"_

 

"Star I-"

 

"Am I even you daughter?"

 

"Of cour-"

 

"Why did you send me earth? Was it really to train or you did you just need me out of the way to make wedding arrangements?!"

 

"Star-" Marco tried to calm his friend down but his hand was smacked off her shoulder. 

 

"No! I don't want to hear anything from anyone. I... I just want to be ALONE!" A puff of green smoke filled the room and when it cleared, Star was gone."

 

"Star?" Marco called out, looking to see if there was any sign of where she went. 

 

"She clearly teleported, boy." Toffee said rolling his eyes before directing his attention to Moon. "That could have gone better."

 

"It's your fault!" Moon snapped, "If you had just been patient and waited till I contacted you then none of this would have happened!"

 

"I have waited for quite some time. And  _I'm_  not the one who has been keeping this a secret from her."

 

"Stop it!" Marco shouted, breaking through the bickering, "None of this is helping Star. Frankly you are both to blame from where I see it." Marco looked at Moon, "Keeping a secret like this? Not cool your highness." He lowered his voice to a more respectful tone, though the message was still clear. He then turned to Toffee, "And you dude, she's still a kid! What are you even doing here!? Like that's.... that’s not even _legal_ in this state!" Toffee averted his own eyes. It appeared to be in thought, but really there was a twinge of guilt. "You both have your issues. And you threw Star into it. I don't know the full story, but I think Star has a right know the truth." 

 

"Queen Moon," Toffee cleared his throat and straightened his tie, "Perhaps you and,  _Marco,_  have a point. She is clearly too immature to handle becoming a queen yet." Marco was annoyed by what he heard was a jab at his friend, but Moon could tell it was the closest thing to an apology they would get, "Clearly preparations will be held off." He pulled out his dimensions scissors, but did not leave without adding, "Don't think this means I won't be around. I  _will_ be checking in every now and again." 

 

"Oh, this is such a disaster." Moon pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt her headache grow. 

 

"No offense Queen Moon," Marco said, eyeing the spot his friend had vanished from, "That is the least of our worries. Where's Star?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might think the chapters are short, it is because I see the show itself as such a fast pace action with hidden build up design, and I am trying to stick to that format as closely as possible. Thanks for the support.


	4. Party your Troubles Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star runs off to vent to one of her BF's and her one coping mechanism: Partying. 
> 
> Meanwhile Moon has a talk with Marco, hoping he can help explain things to Star, since she doesn't think Star is in the mood to listen to her. 
> 
> Toffee is unhappy but keeps to his word to watch Star very closely, especially when he finds Ludo and his men are hiding from his wrath.

"Hey hey girl~! Long time no see!" Pony Head called over the music blaring at her recently transformed party room at what was once the miserable St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. Dancing her way over, she noticed that Star was definitely not her cheery self. Instead, she rubbed her arm and looked downcast, only acknowledging her floating friend with a "hey". And... wait... were those...tears?

 

"Oh heck no! Who be hurting you Star? That Marco say something stupid again?" Pony Head got right in Star's face, demanding answers.

 

"Can we go someplace a little more quiet to talk?" Star keep her eyes down, blinking tears back so no one else in the room would notice her breakdown. Signaling her to follow, Pony Head lead them down the hall and into the gardens, which hadn't really been touched yet.

 

"So come on girl, spill them beans." Pony Head floated next to Star, who had sat down on one of the stone benches with her face buried in her hands, soft sobs shaking her frame. "Star? Come on, you can tell me."

 

"My parents," Star wiped her eyes and looked up at her friend, "they've set me up with this guy."

 

"Pfft, is that all? Shoot girl, just go on the date, get some free food from the guy and then-"

 

"No P-Head, I don't mean on a date. They set me up to be  _married_!" 

 

"Oh dang." For the first time in a long time, Pony Head didn't float; she actually set herself down next to her friend. 

 

"Is that all you can say?!" Star shouted to the sky, jumping up from her seat to pace and stomp in frustration. "The set me up with this guy before I was born! I mean, come on! How could they not tell me?! Am I just some piece of corn to be traded!? No! I am a person! Not once did they tell me about this. What, is it "need to know" ? Well sorry, It's my life, so I think I deserve to be in the loop!" Star grabbed her hair in frustration as more tears spilled out of her eyes, still stomping and venting via groans and growls. 

 

"What do you want me to say B-fly?" Pony Head didn't know how to process her friend's problem. Sure they were princesses, but that didn't mean they both had the same struggles, "How did you find out about this? Did they finally tell you?"

 

"Oh no no no," Star whirled on her friend in her enraged frenzy, "I had to yank it out of my mother! After said betrothed monster shows up in the middle of a fight with Ludo-" 

 

"Woah, Woah, back it up! A monster?"

 

" _Yes_ , P-Head a monster! And he comes up all "I've saved you from a fight Star, so when are we getting married?" and I'm like "what?" and my mom's only complaint is that we met _unofficially_."

 

"Wow, he said that to you?"

 

"Well not exactly, but it was totally implied." Star sat down again, out of breath from her rant and with her anger out came the grief. "All this time: Partying, dating Tom... it was pointless."  

 

"Hold up girl," Pony Head floated up to her and looked her in the eye, "Did your parents tell you to party?" 

 

"No."

 

"Did they tell you to date Three-eyes?"

 

"Well no-"

 

"That's right,  _you_ did that all on your own girl. And I know my BF is a partying, free spirited gal who won't let royal responsibilities,  _bleh_ , get in the way of living her life." Star smiled up at her. 

 

"I guess you're right," She sniffled wiping her eyes. 

 

"You guess? Come on B-Fly! Let me hear ya!"

 

"You're right!" Star shouted, jumping up with a smile on her face. 

 

"You know it! Now come on the dance floor with me. We gonna party our hearts out!" Pony Head started to dance her way back inside, Star following with just a little less enthusiasm. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Diaz house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Marco wait." Moon calmly watched as the boy ran around looking for the dimensional scissors Star had gotten from Pony Head. 

 

"I have to find Star! She's probably crying, or fighting some monster or-"

 

"Wherever she is, I am sure she is safe. This isn't the first time she has run off when upset. I believe she goes to the same place every time, so my worries have lessened over time when she does this." 

 

"No offense your highness, but your levels of worrying and priorities about what to worry about don't really make sense to me." Marco scratched the back of his head, a bit worried he was insulting Moon rather than giving an honest opinion. At least from what he had seen, Moon worried about some things more than others and usually too much, and this was coming from Mr. Safety. 

 

"I know that, well, this is not the greatest example of my parenting. But don't mistake my calmness for lack of care." Moon frowned down at the boy, before sighing and having a servant bring her a char to sit on at her mirror. "I know I shouldn't put this on you Marco, but I need Star to understand why I did what I did. And, well, she won't listen to me. At least, not as well as she listens to you. 

 

"So, you are going to tell me all the stuff you should have told Star?" Marco's voice rang with disapproval.  _I'm not the one who needs the explanation._

 

"I am serious Marco, she will listen to you." Moon sighed, looking tired and defeated, "Please."

 

Marco gave his own sigh before pulling a bean bag over to the mirror and sitting down. "Okay, hit me with it." 

 

"Well, it started when I had become queen," Moon hesitantly started, not sure if she could openly say she arranged the monster who murdered her mother to marry her child, "I was around the same age as Star. There was a war between monsters and mewnians. I.... I didn't know what to do. But then, a stranger from the future came and spoke to me." 

 

"A stranger from the future?" Marco was a bit puzzled, "And you listened to it?"

 

"He was very convincing!" Moon became a bit defensive, "Besides, I was a child, and like Star, I was a bit, well, gullible!"

 

"Woah your highness, calm down." Marco put his hands up defensively. "I only asked because it sounds weird." 

 

"*sigh* I know." Moon took a deep breath. "And I was a fool to listen. I was told to make a contract with the leader of the monsters, one that would bring peace to Mewni."

 

"Toffee." Marco stated with distaste

 

"Yes. I was told I would have a son, and Toffee would merely have to be his mentor and the voice of the monsters when my child started royalty training. But to make it sound... _fair_ , it was added in the chance of a girl, they would be married." 

 

"So you didn't expect Star to be  _Star."_

 

"No. I thought I was going to have a son, and avoid putting my child through that fate. But when Star was born... there was nothing that could or can be done. No without starting another war." 

 

Marco didn't respond. On the one hand he was angry for Star's sake, but on the other he now knew Moon never meant for it to happen. "You still should have told Star a long time ago." 

 

"I know." Moon quietly admitted, sadness strong in her voice. "So, will you tell her?"

 

"I....I'll try." Marco sighed, giving Moon the same sad smile she gave him before hanging up. "How the heck am I supposed to do that?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monster Capital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Buff Frog, care to explain why the monsters I summoned for questioning are not here?" Toffee tapped his foot in annoyance, his anger threatening to spill out. He just found out he may have to wait even longer for Star to marry him and now there was defiance in his kingdom from the monsters he wanted to question about serving Ludo. 

 

"I am sorry Sir," Buff Frog was nervously standing at attention, "b-but  they have dimension scissors. And the castle Ludo had been hosting his men in has been completely abandoned. 

 

"I see." Toffee pinched the bridge of his nose as he waved Buff Frog to leave him. He walked over to his own magic mirror, determined to not only hunt Ludo and his men, but also keep an eye on his betrothed. "Mirror mirror on the wall, call Rasticore."


End file.
